Blasphemy
by Maddeline Kirkland-Bonnefoy
Summary: - Hanabusa Aidou and his girlfriend Evelyn Steele have a conversation that revolves around God, blasphemy, and Kaname Kuran;s relationship with the Night Class (and the relationships of the Night Class in general). - Rated for themes, and to be safe.


**Not much to say. This was written for Koneko. Follows the anime timeline mostly.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; Evelyn is Koneko's.**

**WARNING(S): Religious metaphors; het; mentioned yaoi/yuri. No Yuki bashing *le gasp***

* * *

The Moon Dorm was dark, the only sound (and even that only audible to the ears of the residence who were still awake) being the breathing of the sleeping Night Class. Or, more correctly, it should have been the only sound. On this day, there were soft voices that joined the soft breathing of sleeping vampires. The two were curled up together on the couch in the upper sitting room of the Moon Dorm, both blondes of rather short stature, and both with ice blue eyes, though both her hair and eyes were a touch paler than his. Another difference between them, was their uniforms; his was ivory, hers ebony. They had been speaking idly of trivial subjects, their fingers entwined between them, when she brought up something that she had been curious about for some time now.

"…Not that I'm not glad we're together, but…" she flushed a bit. "I thought… I thought that you loved Kuran-sempai…"

He sighed a bit, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. His over-the-top sunny and exuberant disposition was toned down for her, and only for her. "…It's… complicated…"

She frowned softly. Obviously, this didn't satisfy her. "My best friend turned out to be a Vampire Princess, destined to be with her own brother. Not to mention my boyfriend is also a Vampire. I get complicated better than most."

He winced only at her words; however, there was no bite to them, just ringing truth. "Kaname-sama… He is a Pureblood…" He frowned a bit as well, trying to figure out how to explain it. "Everyone is… after a fashion… predisposed to love the Purebloods," he explained after a pause. "As such, we all love Kaname-sama, even if we all have our own personal loves."

She tilted her head to the side, obviously a bit confused. "…I'm… not quite sure how that works…"

He didn't blame her; most didn't understand it until they had felt it, and most Created never did, only the Born. "…It's like…" He bit his lip. "I don't mean to be offensive, or blasphemous, but… the best I can come up with, is that it's like your relationship with God. You love Him so very, very much, but it isn't sexual, and is based mostly on respect and such… and yet still, you have other loves in your life, as well…" Then he sighed, exasperated. "And then there are the ones who have different ways of loving God to the ones you do – like, the difference between a Catholic and a Lutheran, yeah? – but still, you both still love God, the same God, so you can't _really_ fault them for anything, even though you don't _completely_ agree…" He broke off, and blew at his bangs. "Am I making any sense at all…?"

She smiled a bit, pressing a kiss to his cheek and loving the way his face flushed a bit. "Yes, you do make sense… So, if I understand you right, Kuran-sempai is God in your analogy, and all the little splinter groups of the Christian faith… are each member of the Night Class?"

He smiled a bit, frustration melting away in only the way she could evoke. "Smart girl," he murmured, but then sighed. "Yes, you're right… we all love Kaname-sama, but we all love him differently, and all in different measures."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she shifted to be closer to him, murmuring, "But, like all people, you have your own loves, as you said," in hopes of easing some of the pain she couldn't even begin to understand.

He smiled at her once more, some of his sunny disposition returning. "Yes, we do… and I'm very glad that you are my love."

It was her turn to blush, as she murmured, "I love you, too," in return. To get some of the awkward ness away, she hastily questioned, "So, if we have each other, where does that put everyone else…?"

He knew that she knew that he knew it was a diversion, but said nothing about it. Now wasn't the time. "Well, as I'm sure you may have noticed, Takuma and Senri have each other…" It was mostly just a prompt for her to continue with; he knew she was more observant than most gave her credit for.

And continue she did. "Yes, I have noticed the relationship between Ichijo-sempai and Shiki-sempai… And who wouldn't notice the painful chain that Kain-sempai, Souen-sempai, and Kuran-sempai, make…?" She sighed a bit, but continued speaking anyway. "I suppose one could think that Seiren-sempai feels for Kuran-sempai, if she feels at all, but… that isn't true, is it? She and Touya-sempai are far too close for that… Speaking of Kuran-sempai, though, he himself is part of another strange, painful triangle… since Yuki-chan and Kiryuu-kun both love him, and he loves them both, and they love each other… but I don't see anything good ever coming of that…" She broke off again, blushing again. "But I'm just rambling now…"

"No," he assured her, "I like it, when you use and explain your analythical skills…" Hyper and loud and immature as he always usually was, he was still a genius, and thus thought intelligence was an _extremely_ attractive feature in a man or woman. "And yes, you are very right, about all the tangled relationships we have here in the Night Class… but still…" His smile turned to a wicked grin, and before she had time to really process what was happening, she was pinned to the couch under him. Then he continued speaking.

"…Even if Kaname-sama is God… I would gladly be blasphemous, if it meant loving you and only you for all time…"

And then he proceeded to kiss her completely senseless – not that she was complaining, of course.


End file.
